


Lucky Escape

by blurybeat



Category: My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (TV), Our Skyy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurybeat/pseuds/blurybeat
Summary: Pluem tidak membawa Chimon ke kerajaan, tapi ke kediamannya.Tenang saja, aku sudah berpisah rumah dengan ayahku, ucapnya.





	Lucky Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ini hanya sedikit bagian dari royalty AU/sosial media AU yang kutulis di Twitter. Silakan kunjungi @purimwachirawit untuk membacanya secara utuh!

Pluem tidak membawa Chimon ke kerajaan, tapi ke kediamannya.

 _Tenang saja, aku sudah berpisah rumah dengan ayahku_ , ucapnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chimon terus mencuri ciuman dari Pluem. Ketika lampu merah menyala, intensitas ciuman mereka membuat mobil terasa panas meski pendingin terpasang maksimal. Ciuman panas dan penuh gairah terus berlanjut hingga mereka masuk ke kamar Pluem di lantai dua.

 _Brak!_ Pluem menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Tidak memberi Chimon kesempatan untuk bernapas, atau sekadar menyalakan lampu, Pluem langsung memutar balik dan menjepit tubuh Chimon ke arah pintu.

Meskipun sulit karena Chimon harus memutar wajahnya, ciuman mereka susah sekali lepas. Kini gigi mereka beradu dan lidah mereka berdecak. Kesusahan menghirup napas lewat hidung, Chimon melakukannya lewat mulutnya yang belepotan oleh air liurnya dan Pluem.

"Aku ingin melakukan ini padamu sejak lama," bisik Pluem ke telinga Chimon dengan sensual, lalu mengecupi dan kadang menggigiti bagian pelipis, pipi, dan lehernya.

Chimon tak berdaya saat Pluem merobek kemejanya, kancingnya bertebaran ke lantai kamar. Napas Pluem yang panas terus menderu bagian belakang leher Chimon, tak beraturan, kadang lambat dan panjang, lebih sering cepat dan pendek. Beruntung celana Chimon tak ikut dirobek, sehingga ia harus mengangkat kakinya sebelah-sebelah agar Pluem sukses melepas jeans dan celana dalamnya. Hasilnya Chimon jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan perlu menumpu tubuhnya pada gagang pintu, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras cepat.

"Jangan ragu. Sentuh aku, Kak," ucap Chimon.

"Tubuhmu indah," desis Pluem sambil meremas pipi pantat Chimon yang terekspos. "Aku senang bisa menyentuh tubuh pangeran kesayangan rakyat ini."

Bibir dan kedua tangan Pluem tak pernah berhenti menyentuh, mengeksplorasi bagian yang paling membuat Chimon nikmat. Chimon mendesah dan menggeliatkan tubuh paling hebat saat Pluem meraba puting dada, tulang belakang, dan pinggangnya. Pluem dengan sengaja terus menyentuh bagian itu saja. Bibirnya terus mengecup dan melumat tulang punggung dari bagian leher hingga tulang ekornya. Kedua tangannya bergantian meremas dan menggosok dada dan pinggangnya. Hal itu membuat Chimon tak berhenti meracau, saking banyaknya ledakan sensasi yang dihasilkan.

Jika terus begini, Chimon bisa orgasme, tanpa disentuh penisnya sama sekali. "Kak, a-aku bi-sa sele-"

Chimon kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencari pasokan kata. Pluem tak mau berhenti. Rintihan dan desahan Chimon membuatnya bangga dan senang. Benar saja, tubuh Chimon bergetar kuat, spermanya memuncrat berkali-kali dengan kuat ke pintu kamar Pluem.

"Ha, ah, tunggu." Chimon menggumam kecil. Kesadarannya tipis, ia serasa berada di dimensi lain. Ia perlu mengambil napas dalam untuk menguasai akalnya. "Sebentar, semenit saja, aku perlu-"

Pluem bahkan tidak memberikannya waktu. Ia kembali menyentuh Chimon tanpa jeda. Kali ini ia secara terang-terangan menyentuh penis Chimon yang menegang lagi, mengocoknya. Pluem yang masih berpakaian lengkap menggesekkan penis tegangnya ke belahan pantat Chimon. Pluem melakukan variasi sentuhan pada penis Chimon, selain mengocok, ia juga mengurut bagian pangkal dan kulup penisnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kau bersih?" tanya Pluem.

Chimon mengangguk. "Hm."

Sekarang desahan Chimon diiringi dengan teriakan kecil saat jari Pluem yang basah oleh liur bermain di lubang pantatnya. Awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut di luar, tapi jari itu tiba-tiba masuk tanpa aba-aba. Gerakannya kasar dan membuat nyeri, tapi beberapa lama kemudian, setelah jarinya bertambah dan bergerak keluar-masuk, percikan nikmat terasa serta membuatnya lupa. Apalagi saat jari panjang itu menyolok prostatnya.

"Kak, aku mencintaimu!" pekiknya, tanpa sadar. Chimon orgasme, lagi.

Pluem hampir menyetubuhi Chimon sambil berdiri di depan pintu, jika ia tak merengek, "Kak, aku bisa jatuh, kakiku lemas sekali~"

Tubuh Chimon diangkat dengan mudahnya ke atas kasur. Pluem menelentangkan tubuh lemas Chimon di hadapannya. Padahal Chimon baru orgasme, tapi hasratnya langsung meroket melihat Pluem melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Pluem tampak berisi, ototnya keras di beberapa bagian, perutnya rata dengan rambut lembut yang menempeli bagian pusar hingga ke bawah. Penisnya... Chimon ragu apakah itu akan muat.

Kondom dan pelumas yang berada di nakas samping kasur, Pluem ambil. Setelah memakai kondomnya dan memastikan tak ada bagian yang robek, Pluem mengoleskan pelumas menyeluruh ke penisnya dan lubang Chimon. Ia kembali melebarkan dan membasahi lubang anal Chimon agar rasa tegangnya bisa berkurang.

Setelah merasa cukup, Pluem mengangkat kaki Chimon ke bahunya. Ia mengarahkan penisnya tepat ke arah lubang Chimon.

Pluem mengecup lembut kening Chimon, lalu berbisik lirih, "Aku mencintaimu, Mon."

Rasa tegang Chimon hilang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan setelah mereka merasa lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi orgasme. Keduanya saling tatap.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak," bisik Chimon dengan suara serak. "Aku akan berdoa agar doamu terkabul. Ucapkan doa!"

Pluem memandang kalender pada jam digitalnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Pluem tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap rambut Chimon yang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat. Mata Chimon sering berkedip karena mengantuk berat. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku. Kita akan menikmati suka bersama, menghadapi duka bersama, memecahkan masalah bersama."

Chimon menganggukan kepala kecil. Ia hampir tertidur...

... matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak, panik. "Telepon kerajaan! Suasana bisa gaduh jika mereka kira putera mahkota menghilang!"


End file.
